Standing Ground
by Robin and Marian 4ever
Summary: When Casey's world suddenly shifts, when something amazing happens, will he accept it or will he run?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, especially Jungle Fury and especially not RJ:(**

**AN: This time I want to try a chapter JF story. I have an idea, just a scene really that I really want to write. However I need a back story that will lead up to it. So here it is.**

**It will be RJ/Casey and maybe some Dom/Fran if I feel comfortable enough. I have never written anything relationship based so this is new territory. Any criticism is welcomed just no flames. This will more than likely start out fast meaning I may post something every day if I really feel like writing but it will more than likely slow down when I really get into the plot.**

**Okay here is the first chapter.**

* * *

"Casey!" Lily shouted than laughed. "Look out."

Casey turned at the sound of the yellow ranger's voice, her shout and laughter not enough warning for the pizza dough that proceeded to hit him in the face.

Casey pulled the dough from his face, "Ahh…" smiling as he did so.

"Oh Casey I am so, so, so sorry it slipped." The frantic girl was saying. "I usually am so much better it's just, Lily and I were talking and-"

"It's okay Fran, really." Casey soothed his glasses wearing friend.

Theo came through JKP's kitchen door at the moment, "One medium banana and pineapple pizza," he told the others not even sparing them a look as he took the appetizers for the hockey table back outside.

Casey glanced at the girls, "Think he noticed?" He curiously asked.

* * *

RJ stood at the counter, he gave another 'ah ha' towards the unfinished pizza he had been working on for the better part of the hour. He had been completely oblivious to the orderly chaos that had been going on all around him, both on the floor and in the kitchen.

He was also oblivious to the fact that Casey and Dom had been watching their wolf-spirit friend for the last few minutes.

"Should we be worried?" The white ranger asked his red companion raising an eyebrow.

Casey looked at RJ fondly but shook his head, "Nah," he told Dom with a smile. "Besides the fear I would normally have whenever RJ decides to try something new-"

He shared a grimace with Dom.

"I don't have so hopefully whatever it is he is doing will be fine." Casey finished.

Theo called an order through the oven breaking the quiet, just as everyone could hear a crash and Lily shout a warning.

"Find me the mop," Theo sighed looked for Lily. "And tell Fran we need her out here, the 7:40 rush just came in." Theo ordered before he left.

Casey nodded, "Hey Fran," his answer was a squeal and some bangs, "Theo and Lily need you out there."

"Okay, Okay, I'll be right-"Fran slipped, "there!" Casey caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You alright?" He asked as he let her go.

"Yeah, it's not the first time I've done that," the frazzled girl rambled.

"Casey and I will handle everything in here," Dom told Fran as he continued with her duties.

Fran looked at RJ, "And we'll keep an eye on RJ", Casey said.

Fran nodded and left the boys into the kitchen to join the other two on the floor.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's short but hopefully the chapters will get longer**. **Review please it helps with ideas******


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it would not be a kids show if I did:)_**

**AN: For those who reviewed chapter 1, thanks! It means a lot that people want to know what happens.**

**My aunt had a heart attack this morning (she's fine), and I have to work over 20 hours the next 2 days but I wanted to get something out now in case I am not able to for a few days.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Lily swerved out of the way of Theo who was balancing two trays in one hand and simultaneously used the other to help Fran with the mop.

"One Kilimanjaro with extra peppers," Lily said as she placed the swim team's pizzas on their tables. "Plus a Mount Rushmore with no peppers." Lily finished as she placed the second order towards the end of the push together tables.

"Hey Lil, can you get table five's order for me?" Lily heard Theo ask. "I'm going to help Fran with those kids." Theo continued as he nodded towards the back of JKP.

"Sure," she chirpily replied. She turned and went through the kitchen doors asking for the order before she had gotten even half way through.

"In a minute, Lily," Casey told her. He was looking at RJ not even glancing in her direction when she came up next to him.

"What's he doing?" Lily murmured into his ear.

Casey nudged her and smiled, "You know RJ, he says one thing and ends up doing something else."

Lily nodded.

"Not true compadre, I merely express an idea," RJ waved in their direction, "If the presented idea does not match with the one expressed it has merely evolved." Here RJ accompanied his 'expression' with what he thought were appropriate hand gestures.

"No changing of the idea was involved." He continued.

"Sure RJ," Casey said a note of fondness in his voice. "No changes at all."

Lily looked at Casey sharply. She had noticed the Red Ranger's shift in tone when he spoke to their purple Ranger.

She nudged his shoulder, "Table five?" she softly reminded him. She would have to analyze it later.

* * *

Later turned into several days and by then Lily had forgotten why she should talk to Casey. JKP was extremely busy during the summer months and with it being extremely warm they were far busier than they thought they would be this early in the season.

Normally, it would not have been a problem but Dom was traveling again the others had been busy with Pai Zua training.

As a result even the normally chipper Lily was starting to show wear.

Casey was working less at JKP and more at the dojo with his 'kids' which was leaving a strain on the others mainly because Master Finn kept popping in to see his student.

RJ was...not okay with this.

Despite the last few months his relationship with his father was not in any way in his mind classified as 'okay'.

"Uh oh," Lily heard Fran murmur. In concern she glanced at her curly haired friend, only to see her looking towards the door.

Lily groaned. Master Finn was looking for Casey. Again.

"I thought Casey told Finn he wasn't going to be training as much" Fran asked the blond.

"He did," Lily answered, "But I don't think Master Finn liked that."

"But you guys all passed your tests, your Masters, why does he need to continue training with RJ's dad?" Fran once again mumbled to her companion.

"Master Finn wants to see RJ," Theo came up behind the girls, "He's using Casey as an excuse."

"Yes," All three spun around at the unexpected answer. "Yes, he is." RJ noted.

"However what my father does and does not do," RJ gestured, "Does not mean you do not have work to do, my dutiful employees."

Lily sent RJ a questioning glance. "I'll deal with good old Dad," He told his concerned former student with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Fran said, "I mean I could always tell him your busy, delivering pizzas or training or-"

"Come on Fran." Theo cut the rambling girl off. "RJ can deal with Finn, we have work."

"Yes go," RJ nodded. "I'll be fine, Dad's just dad."

The others returned to work and RJ looked at the older man.

_Yeah, once he gets an agenda in his head everyone better watch out. Though usually that means me._

RJ's forehead wrinkled in thought. Dealing with dear old dad on a regular basis was proving tiresome.

Even for him.

* * *

**So how was it? With recent events I do not know if I will be able to update until Monday. However rest assured that after Sunday I have 2 weeks off work and I will hopefully have the majority of this written, if not posted by the end of that time period. _Please review:) Please?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_General Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney._**

**AN: Thanks again to all who reviewed. I wasn't going to post today but since it is **_**ChildofDarkness1988's**_** birthday, you all should thank her. Even if it is really late******** So late that it could be classified as early and belated.**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Also if anyone has any ideas for a title feel free to leave them in a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The kids that made up one of the Dojo's most popular training class were just about finished for the day. Casey watched them all fondly. He never thought that 'he' would be the one teaching kids. Not with everything that had happened to him. But he was and he had RJ and Master Mao to thank for that.

At the thought of RJ, Casey's smile widened. It was an unconscious gesture but one he had been noticing more and more whenever he thought of him. However Casey did not see what the big deal was. RJ was his friend, nothing more. Besides even if they _could_ be something more, it is not like RJ even would…No.

He was _not_ going there.

"Okay class," Casey clapped his hands to get his student's attention. Plus it was the only way to distract himself from thoughts on RJ.

"As you know the Expo will that we are hosting starts in two weeks." Casey informed his class to their excitement. The Martial Arts Expo had been a surprise for everyone at the dojo, the children most of all.

"I and the other Sensei's will be choosing who will compete in the various demonstrations." Casey held up a hand to ward off any questions.

"You all will be informed about the decisions, whatever they are next week." Casey finished telling them.

"This is going to be great!-"

"I can't believe this.-"

"I hope all of us can compete-"

Casey laughed at all the excitement.

* * *

"So do you know who is competing?" Lily asked Casey.

"No," Casey mumbled over a mouth full of pizza. "A decision hasn't been made, and to be honest I won't be the one making it." He informed his friend.

"Why not?" Fran queried. "You are really liked there and your class is perfect for a beginner's intro."

"Or something," She finished after noticing the looks she was getting.

"Been talking to Dom, Fran?" Casey smiled at her.

"Well yes, now that you mentioned it. I have." Fran blushed.

"Hey when's he coming home anyway?" Theo asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh!" Fran started,

Casey looked at his teammate. "Where'd you come from?"

"From the back, I was helping RJ."

"Oh."

Lily nudged the still blushing girl. "So when's he coming back?"

"Oh uh…soon. Sometime soon." She stumbled. "That's all he would tell me when I asked.

"Maybe RJ would know." Theo said.

"Yeah, maybe." Casey said distractedly. His attention had been mostly focused on the back of JKP. Where RJ was.

Making a split decision, Casey grabbed a plate and some pizza, "Hey I'll go bring some of this to RJ."

* * *

Casey stopped at the door and watched RJ with a curious expression. He was looking up at the sky, Casey would say he was looking at the stars except the lights from the nearby shops and homes prevented very good star gazing.

"Hey," Casey quietly said. He walked out and stood leaning against the wall. "I figured you would be hungry so," he shrugged and offered him the plate.

RJ leant against the wall next to him, close enough that their shoulders touched. Casey chose to ignore the warmth hat spread through his body at that simple touch.

"My father came again, today," RJ murmured into the silence several minutes later.

Casey winced, "Yeah sorry about that, I told him I wouldn't be training as much but…"

RJ smiled into the night, "It's me he wants to see, compadre, not you."

"Then why…"

"There really is no other reason for him to visit is there?"RJ asked turning to look at him breaking the contact with Casey as he did so. The warm feeling Casey had had suddenly vanished. He frowned as the contentment he was feeling disappeared. He did not want to analyze why it had. He wasn't going to period. It's not like RJ had even shown any interest in…No.

RJ glanced at him curious. Casey gave him a slight smile, extremely glad it was too dark for RJ to see his heated face.

"It's nothing," Casey hastily told him. "Really."

"My father seems to think that our relationship has been fixed," RJ stated. Casey stirred at the abrupt non sequitor

"Haven't things been better?" Casey asked him.

"They have."

"But better does not make up for years of no communication," RJ continued. Casey listened. This was as serious as he had ever heard RJ talk especially without his usual flair for well, anything.

"I suppose you could say we are both at fault for our separation," RJ carried on seemingly not caring if Casey heard. He seemed to just be talking to the night around them.

"My father has a very strong opinion," Here RJ gave Casey an amused glance, which Casey shared. He had spent enough time with Master Finn to sympathize with RJ. "As I'm sure you've noticed." Master Finn did have a strong opinion especially in regard to Pai Zua. But Casey could not see how that would cause…Casey paused in contemplation '_oh'. _Master Finn was so strict in his training that the freer RJ more than likely chafed often in the bonds of Pai Zua.

'_That would probably explain why Master Mao let Dom go traveling with his blessing.'_ Casey thought amusedly.

"We did not always agree with each other," RJ once again stated. "My father especially did not understand my chosen lifestyle," RJ waved his hand, a peculiar note to his voice as he continued, "Or, more than likely, never wanted to. I do not think that _that_ particular thing has changed."

"You don't believe him."

"I…choose to believe that he believes he has changed." Casey noted the resignation in RJ's voice. Casey hearing that note could not help but agree with RJ.

"I still think you should give him some credit RJ." Casey tried to reason with his friend despite his misgivings. "Just because you chose to leave Pai Zua and not teach doesn't mean you are not successful." Casey told his friend firmly, passionately.

"I mean you helped us, you didn't need to but you did." Casey continued while turning to face him. "Master Mao believed that you would otherwise he never would have sent us to you."

"Master Finn has to understand that."

"It is not my leaving Pai Zua, that he is so opposed to Casey." RJ told him bemused at the red ranger's defense of his person. He smiled warmly at the confused look that took over Casey's face.

"Than what…?" Casey began.

"Hey guys," Lily's voice caused Casey to fall silent. "Are you coming in? It's getting a little chilly out here."

"Will be right there, Lily." Casey distractedly said, more focused on RJ than Lily's question.

"It's getting late." RJ calmly said his eyes had never left Casey's.

"Come on you two," Theo impatiently told them, sticking his head out the door and utterly oblivious to the serious tension filled atmosphere. "The girls are eating all the ice cream."

Casey stared at RJ, both of them had very serious looks in their eyes, yet RJ's, Casey noted, had a twinkle in them that Casey had never noticed. He blinked. When he opened his eyes RJ was RJ and the serious atmosphere had disappeared with their friend's interruptions.

"Come on." RJ murmured as he started inside.

Casey stared after his friend. There was something in RJ's expression, something Casey would really like to understand. And what did RJ mean about his father being opposed to?

Casey followed RJ inside, confusion mixed with something else warred inside of him. Something he was hesitant to name.

"So RJ, when is Dom coming home?"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Please review. You know you want to:) Please ::there will be cyber cookies involved::**


	4. Chapter 4

_**General Disclaimer: No I don't own Jungle Fury. Stop asking.**_

**AN: So as you may have noticed, this story finally has a title! Thanks to **_**ChildofDarkness1988**_** it is now called **_**Standing Ground.**_

**Sorry this took so long, I got side tracked reading **_**Of Love and Bunnies**_** by **_**CrazyGirl47**_**. *NEVER* Read any of that story after midnight! Could you guys please review. Please? I am getting a lot of hits but almost no reviews. To those of you who have reviewed. Than you. I really appreciate the feed back.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lily was wrapping up the last of the leftover food. What she could put away either in the fridge or elsewhere was put away, and what she couldn't was well currently residing in the dumpsters out back. This was not the first time she had had this particular closing duty and it wouldn't be the last. However, what was unusual about this particular night was something that didn't actually happen.

She only could sense that it had. Or was going to happen. Soon, very, very soon.

When Lily and the others had called RJ and Casey inside for ice cream, something had been different. Oh nothing physical and nothing blatant especially since she was very sure that _she_ had been the only one to notice.

Casey and RJ had acted _different._ Oh they had done everything the same; you couldn't tell by looking at them or even listening to them. No. Lily could tell something was off by _watching_ them.

There was a tension between her teammates, something she had never felt or saw before. And she probably wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been watching Casey. Her friend had been acting off for months, not in a bad way, but off enough that it made her curious. And tonight, watching him and RJ, she had proof.

Neither guy had acted or talked any differently, but they never _once_ made eye contact. Oh, she had caught several surreptitious glances from both of them through the half hour it had taken all of them to finish, but never once did their eyes _meet._

Something had happened between the two or was just beginning. She didn't know for sure. What she did know was this-RJ and Casey always made eye contact. Always. The communicated so much that way, always had, even when they had first encountered RJ. When they didn't, it could not be a good thing.

Lily didn't know what had happened; Casey had taken RJ something to eat. Nothing remarkable, what had been note worthy in Lily's mind was his focus on the back where RJ had been before he left. Lily wasn't stupid, she knew her friend had feelings for RJ, he hadn't exactly hidden that fact, Fran had guessed, _Theo_ had even noticed. The problem was that it was extremely obvious that Casey was totally oblivious to the fact that he had feelings for RJ.

She knew RJ liked Casey, he had always made simple gestures showing that, but never once did he announce that fact nor had he made it obvious. Lily was fairly sure that Dom and she were the only ones that knew RJ was in his own way _going after_ Casey.

And tonight after Casey had disappeared with RJ for ages, they had come back inside and something was different. However Lily had no idea what it was that was _different. _They had come inside and acted normal and no one had noticed except her, the tension between them, the glances, it was so awkward that Lily hadn't known what to…

'That's it'. Lily's head snapped up as an expression similar to that of a person who's suddenly had an epiphany flashed over her face.

The two of them had been _awkward._

"What the _hell_ happened out there?" Lily murmured to an empty kitchen.

* * *

"Fran?" Lily called out over railing of the loft. "Could I talk to you?"

Fran wondered into Lily's line of sight, "Sure. What's up?"

Lily glanced around, Theo was floating several meters above her and Casey had been up and down the stairs all morning.

"Not here, in my room." She finally told the curious girl.

Fran sent Lily a puzzled look but followed the yellow clad girl to her room.

"Lily what's going,-"

Her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into the room.

"Shh..." Lily told her.

"On," Fran finished as a gust of wind escaped her lungs.

"Sorry," Lily apologized, "I just didn't want the boys to hear."

"Hear what?" Fran emphatically asked.

"Just,-" Here Lily stopped and sent Fran a calculating glance. Fran watched her nervously.

"Have you noticed anything different about RJ and Casey?"

"Like what?" Fran responded.

"Like anything, nervousness or something off."

Fran stared incredulously at Lily. "We are talking about RJ right? The king of unusual behavior, where acting normal is a sure sign of the apocalypse?"

Lily laughed, "When you put it that way,-"

"Except for last night where he and Casey were just awkward, which was really weird because those two are never awkward."

Lily stared, mouth agape at her friend. "You know!" She accused the rambling girl.

Fran shook her head, "Know what?" Her confusion was plain as day.

"Casey likes RJ." Lilt told her friend.

"That's obvious. Casey has liked him for ages, the only one who doesn't know that is Casey." Fran told Lily.

"I mean Casey isn't like RJ, at least RJ knows about his feelings for,-" Fran gasped and covered her mouth.

"You didn't hear that," She told Lily her eyes wide. "I can't believe I said that, RJ trusted me and,-"

"Fran, Fran," Lily tried to gain the girls attention.

"Its okay, Fran," She continued. "I know Fran, it's okay.

Fran stilled. "You know?"

Lily smirked, "It's not like RJ is trying to hide the fact."

Fran smiled and relaxed. "That's true."

"Casey is just totally oblivious to any of RJ's advances, I mean he worse than me when it comes to dating."

"You are not that bad, Fran," Lily shook her head at the green clad girl. "At least you and Dom are together, Casey doesn't even know what he is doing."

"That's true," Fran said. Neither girl was sparing Casey; they had both observed RJ trying for months to get Casey to understand that RJ was not just his friend but that he wanted to be _more_ as well. They did not want RJ to get hurt.

Be that as it may, _something_ had shifted between the two the night before. The girls just had to figure out what.

"We could just ask RJ," Lily offered her opinion, "It's not like he wouldn't not tell us."

"_You_ could ask RJ, I wouldn't be able to get a word out before he knew I was up to something."

"He'd know either way, Fran. He is way to perceptive not to realize we are up to something." Lily said.

"Yeah but at least with you, it would take him longer to figure out what we are doing."

* * *

Casey had watched the girls run into Lily's room, or rather had had seen Lily pull an unsuspecting Fran into her room.

"What was that about?"Casey asked the floating Theo.

Theo rolled his eyes, "How am I suppose to know."

"You could hear them." Casey pointed out.

"What, that suddenly means I eavesdrop?" Theo sounded offended.

"You've eavesdropped with me tons of times." Casey responded.

* * *

RJ strolled into JKP with a smile. As it was his turn to go grocery shopping he was laden down with bags of food and what not.

"RJ, you're back," Casey noted surprise evident in his voice.

"So it would seem." RJ told him.

Casey came over to help RJ, "I figured you'd be gone longer, it's hasn't even been an hour."

"The pros of smart shopping," RJ told him, smiling mysteriously.

"Yeah," Casey said, he caught RJ's eyes.

They carried the bags to the kitchen, neither of them saying a word. Casey wasn't sure what to do, he really wanted to ask RJ what he had meant the night before but at the same time he was confused about what had happened between them.

Casey rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture more than anything else, "So about last night."

RJ paused but didn't say anything.

"What did you mean?" Casey finally asked, "About you and your dad." At this RJ stopped putting away the groceries and faced Casey.

"You don't have to tell me," The flustered teenager said, "I was just curious."

"What did you think it meant?" RJ asked the red ranger eyes never leaving Casey's face.

This was the first time in hours that the two had caught each other's eyes for longer than a few seconds and it startled Casey. He didn't look away though. However he did not attempt to answer RJ.

"Good old dad and I have never really seen eye to eye," RJ stated. There was nothing judgmental in his tone, just fact. It was basically the same thing RJ had said the night before and not really an answer to what he had asked.

Casey smiled anyway, "I know, that was obvious to all of us when he came here the first time."

RJ's eyes sparked in amusement.

"I'm afraid that you will more than likely see more of this," RJ waved his hands to make his point, "Unhappiness between us, of late."

It was then that Casey realized with a lurch how close the two of them were standing. There was two feet at most separating them and Casey for all intent and purposes had RJ 'pressed' against the counter. Once again Casey felt the warmth that spread through him at the closeness but this time he accepted it.

RJ to, had realized how close the two were, it amused him seeing Casey trying to figure out what he meant, what his body was trying to tell him. At the same time RJ had to fight his natural instinct to move closer, to kiss the befuddled man standing in front of him.

Casey's closeness, over the last few months which had become normal and welcomed was recently, also proving to be _distracting_.

RJ knew that if Casey ever became aware of this, he would be fighting a losing battle with himself.

RJ smiled. Casey for all intents and purposes squirmed.

But for now he was having fun.

* * *

**AN: I had to end it there, it seemed like such a natural stopping ground. I was going to have RJ and Casey's interaction be awkward but as I was writing this I couldn't do it. I just couldn't picture them being awkward even with what had happend.**

**Press the blue button, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**General Disclaimer: No I don't own RJ or Casey or Dom. Dang.**_

**AN: So who else saw PR: RPM? It was epic, one of the better premieres in my opinion. Also you guys should be glad, I am a night owl. Otherwise this story would never get done.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"May I have a moment of your time, RJ?" Master Finn asked the purple ranger. There had been no greeting, nor warning of his arrival.

RJ felt the multitude of attention that was suddenly zeroed on his person. However, RJ knew he could not avoid his father forever, evidence to the contrary. He had tried, for seven years he had tried, only to have it thrown in his face when his red ranger had shown up with a new Master.

"Hello to you to dad," RJ blithely answered, "Nice of you to drop by," he continued sarcastically.

Lily and Theo, the only other occupants on the main floor with RJ, glanced at one another.

"I'm thinking we should go somewhere else," Theo murmured to Lily. He had never seen Master Finn, like he was this morning. RJ wasn't much better but he wasn't afraid of the wolf master.

"Like now."

Lily nodded, she had caught the tension between the two as well. She did catch RJ's eye before leaving, she knew he could handle himself but there was no harm in asking. RJ gave her a small shake of his head and a small smile.

He appreciated her offer but he was okay, for now. He hoped. Lily smiled and joined Theo in the kitchen.

* * *

"What's wrong, Lil?" Theo asked.

"Theo!" Lily said, "What's wrong is that RJ is out there with Master Finn, alone."

Theo glanced from his blond friend to the door, "I'm sure RJ's fine. It's not the first time he has had to talk with Master Finn. Besides, Finn's his father, he won't do anything." Theo calmly stated.

Lily glared at the jaguar. "Did you ever think there was a reason RJ's been avoiding his father lately?" She asked.

* * *

"What can I do for you, dad?" RJ asked his usual cheery matter somewhat dim.

Finn watched his son, he knew that RJ was not happy to see him, but he could not blame his son. Things had been better between them, yes. However the present could not change the past. Finn had thought, unlikely though it was that over time RJ would see the error of his ways.

"I wish to speak to you," Master Finn responded.

"I gathered that, otherwise the two of us would not be in our current predicament that would in fact show an observer that we are indeed, talking." RJ spoke in an offhand matter, though his posture was anything but. Arms crossed over his chest as he leant across one of the tables, his stature radiated a soft defiance and readiness for anything that would come his way.

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere?" Finn questioned, well aware that though the floor itself was empty that Theo and Lily could easily over hear their conversation.

"I would think that anything you wish to discuss with me would not need to be kept secret from my friends." RJ said, tone indicating that, no they were not moving, here was just fine. RJ enjoyed the brief flicker of discomfort that flickered over his father's face. He was well aware of what his father wished to talk about.

"I see." Finn promptly countered.

RJ waited, this was his father's game, and therefore RJ would let him make the moves.

"Casey has not come to practice with me as much," Master Finn stated at last. It was a weak start and if RJ had not known the reason for this little visit, his father's statement would have clarified it.

"Casey has other priorities, at the moment" RJ gestured towards the entrance of JKP as though indicating that Casey's priorities were indeed elsewhere.

"So do the rest of my erstwhile employees," RJ continued. "They are choosing their own life be it with Pai Zua or not. Lily and Theo no longer rely on Swoop and Phant."

"Lily and Theo have been with Pai Zua longer, they do not need much training." Finn retorted.

"I would think, Dad," RJ planted his father with a firm stare, "That since all three have earned their master's ranking, that none of them need constant training. Especially since none are in fact teaching at the academy."

"Perhaps you should say what you have been wanting to since you decided to visit." RJ left no room to maneuver. He would not have anyone question the abilities of his teammates.

Finn looked at his son. RJ's stance had barely shifted during the whole conversation but Finn could feel the annoyance that was slowly coming from his son though his face reflected none of it.

"I have never claimed to understand your chosen life style RJ," Master Finn acknowledged. "But I will not allow you to negatively influence another with it."

"You choose not to understand," RJ said his father did not see the flash of hurt that appeared in his eyes at the second part of that statement. "There is a difference."

"He is your student." Finn sharply said.

"He is no longer my student, and one could argue that he never truly was," RJ airily responded, "The academies represent student/master relations, this is not the academy. Ergo Casey and the others were never in that regard, my students." RJ tilted his head. This was not a road lightly traveled with his father. However it was one he had been on before. Just not with the same significance as the current situation called for.

"Semantics do not change the fact that Master/Student relationships are unwelcomed and frowned upon, not to mention how one such as this would look." Finn snapped all attempts to stay level headed gone.

"Casey can make his own choices," RJ murmured.

With that simple statement Finn knew RJ would no longer tolerate his presence.

He had truly hoped that his son would see that his chosen life style, however unique, was not the way of Pai Zua. He had hoped. But he did not regret the words spoken to his son; the present could not change the past. Nor would he wish it to.

Things had been said on both sides. Things that could not be taken back, no matter how long the passage of time.

* * *

Fran hummed as she practically glided from place to place out on the main floor. She had the evening shift that night and was in the process of clearing the tables.

"How are things going back there?" a static voice asked.

"Okay I guess," Fan smile would have lit up a dark room. "RJ's been a little tense since his father stopped by this morning."

"What happened?" Dom queried, he had not been able to contact his friend that day. RJ had simply chosen not to answer his phone.

Fran shrugged forgetting that Dom could not see the gesture over the phone.

"I don't know, Lily and Theo were here but they won't talk about it, but they keep giving RJ sympathetic looks," Fran's face wrinkled in thought, " Which would indicate that whatever was said was not good and that for some reason they think RJ will have a belated reaction to whatever was said." Fran rambled on.

"Well whatever it was, RJ's good at keeping things bottled up,-" Dom started.

"Of course he is," Fran murmured as she cut him off.

Dom chuckled. "But he is good at dealing, for the most part."

"He should be fine."

"If he is so good with dealing, he would not keep his emotions bottled up around his friends." Fran said as her voice rose in indignation.

"I mean we're here to help him," Fran told the phone a bit dejectedly, "That's what friends are for."

"RJ doesn't always remember he _can_ ask for help, Fran." Dom told her.

"Actually, RJ doesn't know _when_ to ask for help half the time." Dom amended.

"Tell me about it," Fran grumbled.

"It's what makes him such a great friend." Dom said.

"He will help anyone he can, but when it comes to himself he thinks he is expendable."

"It's what makes him so hard to take care of you mean." Fran replied.

Dom laughed out right. "Yeah that to. But he's worth it."

"Yeah," Fran agreed gently, "He's worth it."

There was several seconds of static on the line.

"I...uh…I'm going to have to go soon," Dom said reluctantly, "Reception's getting pretty bad."

"When are you coming home?" Fran quietly asked. "I know before you said soon and I know that didn't mean right now but…" Fran stumbled.

"I will be back soon," Dom firmly reassured his girlfriend. He smiled at the thought; it would be nice to have someone to come home to.

"A week, no more than two and I'll be home."

"Really," There was no disguising the hope in Fran's voice.

The smile on Dom's face could be heard through the phone, "Promise."

"Keep an eye on RJ for me." Dom asked her.

"I always keep an eye on RJ," Fran promptly responded even though she sounded a bit affronted that Dom would think otherwise.

"We look out after each other. Always have, always will," Fran told him.

"I know."

Fran knew Dom was concerned so was she. RJ had barely acted different today, she knew him to well for RJ to think he could fool her by acting like nothing had happened. RJ's behavior had not been so worrisome.

It had been Theo and Lily who had been responsible for the sudden increase in Fran's worry for her friend and employer. Something bad had happened earlier with RJ and his dad, she just didn't know what.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Dom's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yeah," Fran answered suddenly quiet her spirit down a little at the reminder that Dom was not physically near her.

"Hey, soon okay. Remember that." Dom reassured her.

"I will."

"Promise?"

Fran smiled, "Promise."

"Bye." Dom said, suddenly quiet as well.

"Bye." Fran whispered.

As the call ended, Dom felt his good mood dim even more at the thought of his best friend. Now all he had to do was get RJ to talk to him. That would require him to actually answer Dom's call which is easier said than done. For someone as talkative as RJ, the purple ranger was exceptionally good at not talking about what actually needed to be said.

* * *

**AN: So I have come to the conclusion that for the majority of this story RJ is going to have to be serious and not be like the RJ we see in the show. Mainly because I can't seem to channel RJ like statments in such a serious atmosphere that the plot deems me to write. **

**And yes I did borrow a line from Starhawk/Starandrea. **

**And now I will resort to begging. Please, Please review. Please? I have gotten well over 500 hundred hits to this story and only 9 reviews. I could really use the feed back or just a simple good chapter on this. Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**General Disclaimer: I do not own Lily or Theo or Fran….Nor do I own anything else related to Jungle fury.**_

**AN: So I made a resolution-Every chapter from now on will be longer than the last. I will try to uphold this to the best of my abilities unless a chapter meets a natural endpoint and I can find no way to justifiably extend it. This means in the end, that you all can look forward to a chapter 7 that has more than 2,021 words and is more than five pages.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Theo looked up when the sounds of footsteps grew ever closer to his position.

"Hey," a cheery Lily said as she joined him on the floor.

He could not believe how things had worked out between the two of them. This, whatever, it was between them was still new, neither wanting to push boundaries. They were both extremely comfortable though. Theo smirked, that was more than could be said for some other people.

"Hi," Theo finally said turning to look at his yellow companion.

"What's going on Lil?" Theo abruptly asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily responded a little alarmed.

"Not with us," he quickly assured her, correctly reading her expression. He waved his arm encompassing the loft in a RJ like gesture, "Wit ne else?"

"I mean Dom and Fran are together but he's hardly been around. Casey's floundering over his sudden realization that he in fact does at the very least cares for RJ, which everyone knew but him," Theo exasperatedly rambled.

"And RJ who has been the calmest out of all of us is suddenly fighting with Master Finn over him being a negative influence just because he's fallen in love with Casey!" Lily shot Theo a tolerantly amused smile since the self proclaimed logical, level headed one of the team, was being the worry wart.

That and she had been trying to get Theo to see what has been going on without having to actually say the words for days. Lily rolled her eyes. He may have picked up on Casey's feelings but that did not mean that Theo was suddenly the most observant when it came to other people.

"RJ's problems with his dad are not really a new thing Theo." Lily reminded him. "They didn't speak at all for seven years, not until Casey brought him here.

"There is just too much irony in that." Theo interrupted.

Lily nodded in agreement. It was funny how life sometimes worked out.

"Anyways, I think what we over heard, was the real reason they never spoke." Lily continued.

"Gee. You think Lil?" Theo sarcastically said, "I never would have guessed."

She thumped him in the shoulder.

"I just can't believe how close minded Master Finn is, I mean I never thought well he'd be like this." Lily said the disbelief was evident in her tone.

"We all knew he was strict Lil, you saw how he disapproved or RJ's teaching style," Theo countered. It was true, even when Casey first introduced them to Master Finn; it was easy to tell that he did not approve of RJ's chosen teaching style.

"Though," Theo reconsidered, "I guess some of that had to do with what else he didn't like about RJ."

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

Theo mildly startled when Lily moved against him. "Lil," his voice questioning, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing "she murmured. She had rolled on her side and placed her head on his chest, an arm wrapping around his waist.

"Okay."

Everything may be coming apart around him but for right now, with his girlfriend in his arms, practically lying on top of him, life was good.

* * *

RJ floated around the loft, for once he reveled in the peace and quiet that surrounded the place, and he had missed the simple feeling of just _being_. When he had offered the others a place to stay, RJ had admittedly not thought about how that would change _his_ routine.

Not that he minded much.

His peace and quiet however was shattered the moment the phone rang. He answered it; the peaceful feelings making him forget that he had not been answering the phone for a reason. The reason, who was on the other side of the phone call.

"Hey RJ." Dom's greeting soft even over the phone as if the man knew that RJ would not at the moment appreciate anything loud.

"Dom," RJ nodded, forgetting that his best friend could not see the simple gesture, "What do I owe the pleasure of your voice."

"Fran isn't here, if that is who you wish to talk to, mi compadre, she won't be in for another hour." RJ continued.

Dom chuckled, amused at the subtle way RJ tried to avoid talking to him.

"I wanted to talk to you actually," Dom responded. "But you already knew that." The certainty in that statement told RJ immediately that he would not be able to avoid this conversation any longer.

"Fran sounded concerned when I talked to her the other day," Dom told him, "She also said that you finally talked to your father."

_Yeah I'm surprised I have avoided talking about it this long. From everyone._ RJ winced at the thought. He did not relish having this conversation with anyone else.

"Yes dear old dad just wanted to make his displeasure known over Casey not training much anymore," RJ tried to divert the conversation from where he knew it was heading.

"Right since him showing displeasure over that would cause Lily and Theo to suddenly start tossing sympathetic looks your way and make Fran unduly worried?" Dom countered.

_It was worth a shot._

"Seven years, Dom." RJ abruptly said after several moments of silence.

Dom stayed quiet, he knew RJ needed to vent and that he was the only one RJ would let go with. RJ's idea of weakness always surprised him, no matter how long he's known the guy.

"I thought perhaps given recent events that his issues pertaining to Pai Zua would somehow become paramount," RJ airily noted, yet Dom could hear the slight depressed note to his friend's voice.

"You fell in love with your Red Ranger, RJ," Dom reminded him, "I think even Master Mao would have been surprised."

At that RJ smiled, "Some would say my issues with authority would now seem apparent."

"Your issues with authority being you want to sleep with the person in charge?" Dom's question had a hard note to his voice.

"In the eyes of certain people," RJ said, "Exactly."

"Don't let your dad run your life RJ," Dom ordered him in no uncertain terms.

RJ grinned, "I would undoubtedly worry if my father still had any say in my life at this point."

RJ tilted his head, "Or at anytime given our past."

Dom laughed outright, "RJ your worse than me when it comes to listening to authority figures. I don't think you ever did one thing you were told without questioning why it was important."

"Indeed." Was all the answer Dom got in response.

RJ sighed, "In truth my friend, I am more worried about what Casey will think of all this."

"Has your dad talked to him?"

"About not training anymore, yes he has." RJ noted, "Has he said anything to Casey about how he things I am ruining his life?"

"Not even Master Finn has come up with a way to take my former student to task for that."

"You worried about what Casey would say?" Dom asked his friend.

"My father and Casey have a good relationship with each other; it is something Casey never achieved while he was at the academy." RJ defensively said. "I would not want that to go to waste."

"You don't give him enough credit." Dom retorted. "Casey isn't going to let anyone push him around, not anymore. Especially your dad."

"Will he?" RJ questioned even as he moved to sit in his arm chair.

"If he does, he isn't worth the trouble RJ." Dom clearly stated.

"That's the problem un amigo," RJ quietly told the phone, "I don't think I could give him up."

* * *

"At this time, it is our understanding that our students can compete in any of the tournaments or demonstrations that the Expo will contain."

Casey sat along with all the other teachers of his dojo, waiting to see if any of students would be eligible to even be in the Martial Art's Expo that would take place in a couple weeks time.

"There will of course be age limits for the tournaments and many are ruled out because they are for advanced levels. I will leave the choosing to your discretion and will only say that we shall meet again in a few days time to make our final decisions."

At this Sensei Park nodded to Casey and his colleague, "I will however say with certainty that I would like to include several of your students in an expo to showcase their abilities. They are beginners but their talent and progress should be appreciated."

Casey bowed, "Thank you, Sensei." The sentiment was echoed by the other man.

Casey kept his composure until he was out of sight of the older Sensei's who would see fit to censure his outburst. Casey felt the grin on his face widen until it was a full smile. His student's had not stopped asking about the Expo, and he was extremely happy and proud that he could tell them the good news.

Even if he had to wait for tomorrow.

As he was walking towards one of the practice rooms Casey was brought up short by a figure near the exit doors.

"RJ!" Casey exclaimed, very surprised to see the purple clad man. Surprised but glad. The contented feeling that suddenly flowed though his body went unnoticed by the Ranger however his warm smile did not.

"I see I've interrupted a celebratory moment," RJ commented even as he waved a hand in his direction.

"Just added to it," Casey answered.

"Oh?"

"Some of my students will be able to participate in that Expo I told you all about," Casey responded to his unspoken question.

"Congratulations," RJ grinned at him then bowed, "The student has surpassed the Master."

Casey laughed. "Thanks RJ."

RJ nodded he did not have to ask what Casey meant by that.

"What's up? Casey asked as he turned from the practice room and headed towards the exit. "You usually don't come up this way."

"I am merely extending my knowledge of my surroundings," RJ dryly told his red clad teammate.

"Uh uh."Casey said even as he glanced at RJ out of the corner of his eye. He could tell something was bothering RJ, there really was no other reason he would have dropped by the dojo.

The two walked in silence back to JKP neither seeming to care that their arms were in constant contact. Casey flushed at the warmth RJ's touch brought to him, he was beginning to miss the feeling when it was not there.

"Dom should be home soon," RJ randomly said.

"I know, Fran told us," Casey said. RJ hummed in response.

"I…uh," Casey started, "I figured we could throw a welcome home party."

"I would not be surprised if Fran and Lily have not already started planning." RJ replied. "I would not be surprised if Dom gave them a few ideas."

Casey laughed. He would not have put it passed the Rhino Ranger to have done so.

"Are you planning on training with my father anytime soon?" Casey blinked at the non sequitur.

"I was going try to make it this weekend," Casey answered. "I know Master Finn isn't happy with my decision though." Casey said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

RJ grinned at the understatement. "No he isn't."

They had made their way back to JKP in record time, neither paying much attention to where they were walking. Casey observed his companion and saw to some surprise that the tension that had filled RJ before wasn't present. The wolf was more relaxed than Casey had seen him in awhile and Casey was glad.

RJ had gone to the dojo simply because he had wanted Casey. RJ grinned at the thought. He had wanted Casey for months, which was nothing new. But, after the talk with Dom he had just felt the need for Casey's presence. So he had made his way towards the dojo.

"I'll talk to him, RJ," Casey apologetically said, "It's me he's mad at; he shouldn't take it out on you."

RJ watched Casey's back as the tiger walked through the entrance.

"Yes you will." RJ murmured.

* * *

**I could really use some feedback on this chapter. This was the first time I've wrote from Theo's pov and it was surprisingly easy. I am just not positive I did okay with the rest.**

**So reviews, are greatly appreciated^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**General Disclaimer: I do not own Jungle Fury or Power Rangers.**_

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, guys. My muse wanted to get ahead in the plot without the build up behind it so I have been arguing with my muse (read: myself) for weeks. That and I struggled with this chapter several times scrapping previous versions before I settled on this one.**

**So for my apology, I give you a chapter solely devoted to Casey and RJ. Well, mostly anyway. You should all thank **_**ChildofDarkness1988**_**, my wonderful beta, who made this part enjoyable to read. Thank You!!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Casey groaned into his pillow and finally gave up. He rolled over onto his back; sleep was seemingly avoiding him tonight. He should be tired, and he was; he had not had many periods to rest during the eventful day. He was truly exhausted, but there was a feeling nagging him at the back of his mind. It was this feeling, Casey knew; that kept him from the wonderful world of blessed sleep.

He just didn't know what it meant, or what it wanted. He had, however, learned long ago to never ignore his feelings, no matter how inconvenient or unusual.

He glanced at the red numbers glaring at him from his nightstand. The neon red numbers said 2:43; In the morning. Casey threw an arm over his eyes and sighed. If he was going to be staying up, he might as well get something to eat.

Casey paused as he made his way out of bed to the refrigerator. There sitting at the counter was RJ, eating ice cream. It was then that he realized that, _oh yeah,_ he was not wearing a shirt.

"Hey." Casey said as he nodded to the older man.

"Hello." RJ quietly answered as he watched his Red Ranger.

"Any more of that?" Casey queried, nodding towards the bowl of ice cream in front of RJ.

"Of course," RJ stated, "I would not deprive the joy of ice cream to any when I can prevent it."

Casey laughed as he opened the freezer, "So what are you eating? Theo went shopping so I am kind of dreading what I will-Hey rocky road!"

RJ watched the shirtless blond, as he looked through the loft's freezer. He was not opposed to the view he was getting during the ordeal either. Casey without a shirt...Not something he has seen too often; but definitely something he hoped he would get to see a lot more. All the time, preferably.

"I can't believe he actually bought this," Casey excitedly told RJ, waving his spoon in the man's direction, "Theo hates this flavor."

"Ah," RJ said lifting a finger, "Theo likes you, and he does on occasion, manage to buy things that all of us enjoy..."

He took in Casey's disbelieving facade.

"Very little of the time." He amended because Casey was right; Lily or he supplied most of the junk food. Theo was even more of a healthy eater than he was at times.

Casey took a spot at the counter across from RJ, even as he leaned across it. RJ raised his eyebrows at that minuscule invasion of personal space; Casey seemed unaware of what he had done; not that RJ was complaining. He had just never seen Casey lean _over_ the counter as he was; Most of his upper body lying on the counter.

Casey watched RJ as he continued eating his ice cream. The warmth that spread through his body had long since ceased to surprise him with its presence. It was just how RJ made him feel and he was okay with that. More than okay really, he would love RJ to reciprocate but he knew that such a reaction, thus far, was unlikely. However, Casey would continue being his friend and continue pushing however lightly, all because he did not want that amazing feeling to ever leave. It comforted him to think that it would always be that way, that he could count on RJ and the others to be there no matter what. It was something he had not been used to growing up.

He was afraid that now, that it was all he knew, and he would have a hard if not extremely difficult time letting go of the safety, of that certainty that someone always had his back.

"So," Casey said as he waved his spoon at RJ, "What do you think about me training with your Dad?"

RJ did not quite manage to hide his surprise at the non sequitur.

"I do not think that it is my opinion that you want, Casey." RJ told the Tiger plainly. Casey could make his own decisions. He had no problems with his teammates training with their mentors. Even Masters needed to train. Himself notwithstanding, he would of course train with the others if asked but beyond that…

No, his reluctance involving Casey training with his father had to do with other, _he winced internally,_ personal problems. Ones he was sure his father would no doubt bring up whenever Casey decided to resume training with him.

"Why wouldn't I want it?" Casey responded, bewildered.

"I-," RJ stopped, would it really matter if he gave his opinion? "It is not my opinion you need since it is not my respect and honor that you want."

Casey paused considering, "I do care about your opinion RJ, Finn might have been my mentor but so were you, and believe it or not your opinion means more to me than your dad's."

To be honest, the fact that your dad keeps insisting that we still train hurts a little," Casey said not looking RJ in the eyes.

"It's like he doesn't think I'm ready; that I don't deserve the Master Title." Casey sighed "And maybe-,"

"No maybe." RJ cut him off. Only his father could make Casey doubt himself now, and all because he is more concerned about protocol and tradition. "You've earned this rank Casey, never doubt that. You are a great teacher. Even if you do teach outside of Pai Zua. Neither Lily nor Theo have made that decision either and yet you would not think them incapable would you?"

"Of course not!" Casey looked affronted at the very idea that he would think his friends incapable.

"Then why doubt yourself?" RJ asked as he tilted his head.

Casey opened his mouth as if to answer, and closed it when he could not think of one.

"Exactly." RJ said, "There is no reason and you need to believe that Master Finn does not doubt your capabilities as well." RJ told him. _Even if he says otherwise._

"I-," Casey stopped, "Thanks." He replied instead.

"But I would still like to hear your opinion." Casey continued, "I know you and your dad don't have the best relationship. I get that, I do. But you still have some idea of how his mind works... And I really don't think it's a good idea to bring it up to Master Swoop." Casey finished.

RJ had to smile at the thought. No, bringing up the fact that his father was, essentially, one-step away from demanding that Casey turn up for training, would not be a good idea.

Especially since, unlike Casey, Swoop _would_ have some idea about what was actually going on.

"No it would not," RJ finally answered amusement coming off him in waves, "But it would be interesting to watch the outcome."

Casey laughed. "Yes it would."

Casey looked back at his mostly melted bowl of Rocky Road, he had been thoroughly distracted by the conversation with RJ.

Casey sighed, "Well, I'm finished," he told the man, tipping the bowl in the direction of RJ, "You?"RJ nodded and handed the bowl over.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" RJ wondered.

"Just couldn't stop thinking," Casey shrugged.

"About?" RJ queried his friend, something was troubling the Red Ranger and he would like to know what it was.

"Just things…work, training, stuff like that."

RJ wordlessly implored him to continue.

"I was thinking a lot about training with your dad, and you know teaching at the dojo…" Casey paused, he was not sure what it was exactly he had been pondering, but telling RJ was proving more difficult than he thought.

"It's just I know in the long run that Lily and Theo will teach at the academy. I mean not now of course since we all like working here but in the future. That is something they want to do. And I don't know if I want…"

"You don't have to follow their footsteps Casey," RJ responded, thoughtful, "After all, we are, all of us, our own person. We make our own decisions, no matter the thoughts of others." RJ finished raising his eyebrow, reminding Casey of his family.

Casey nodded his acknowledgement at the slight censure in RJ's voice.

"Thanks RJ," Casey told the Purple Ranger.

"On that note, I believe we should both get some rest," RJ stated standing up and stretching.

"Yeah," Casey laughed, "I'm pretty sure we're both going to get wrangled into party planning."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Casey had moved around the counter so when RJ turned around to head to bed he was _very, very_ close to Casey's bare chest. He was not quick enough to hide the flash of desire that made his eyes darken and shine. He could only hope that Casey would not notice.

Casey stood so close to him, and all RJ had to do was lean in and he could…'_No.'_ He told himself sternly; As much as he wanted to, Casey had to be the one to make the first move. He would not risk doing something, anything, if Casey was not ready.

"Good night, Casey." RJ finally managed to say his gaze never leaving Casey.

"Night." Casey responded, even softer as he gently moved away and out of sight of the Wolf master.

RJ did not see Casey's eyes widen in shock as he walked away. Casey had seen the desire in RJ's eyes; it was a look that Casey had seen before; many times, but it never had meaning to it. Even now, Casey was afraid to convince himself that he was not only imagining it; having been sure, that RJ would never have feelings for him. Casey hadn't even realized his own feelings for RJ until recently, but now… Now he should rest and when he woke up Casey could only hope that this encounter had not been a dream.

RJ closed his eyes, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to follow Casey to bed.

Neither had noticed the yellow clad figure that had, unintentionally, observed the entire encounter.

* * *

**Once again I apologize for the delay:) I am currently writing chapter eight, which is easier since I made an outline for it of things that absolutely need to be written.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, especially so I could thank all the wonderful people who decided to stick with this story. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
